The cold ones
by Shadowolf315
Summary: Shadowpaw has a destiny 1 reveiw 4 chapter two!
1. Chapter 1

"The Cold one's" (a warrior's fanfic)

Chapter 1

Mousebrain

"Shadowpaw" her mentor Stardust said angrily. "What am I doing wrong now?" Shadowpaw sighed. "Your hunter's crouch is way off for starters" Stardust mewed. "How?" Shadowpaw challenged.

"Just try again" Stardust instructed. "Fine!" Shadowpaw rolled her eyes.

Shadowpaw crept forward her belly fur barley touching the ground, her tail leveled out behind her. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Stonerock". "A meeting?" Shadowpaw looked up at her mentor.

"Let's go see what Snowstar has to say" Stardust sighed sluggishly. The two cats made their way beneath Stonerock. _One day I'll stand there, becoming_ _a warrior!. _Shadowpaw's paws tingled with excitement at the idea.

"It is always a privilege to announce the naming ceremony of new apprentices" Snowstar called. "Icekit and Almoundkit, step forward". The kits stepped forward in front of their clan leader. "Icekit, I trust you will uphold the warrior code and train your hardest to become a noble warrior of Frostclan" Snowstar paused. "I-I do" Icekit stammered.

"Very well, Spiderfang you will mentor Icekit" Snowstar meowed. "I trust you to pass on every thing you know onto Icekit". "I do, I mean yes" the young tom corrected himself. Snowstar nodded

"Icekit from now on your new apprentice name is Icepaw, I look forward to calling to you for your warrior ceremony". Icepaw stepped forward to touch noses with her mentor, her black paws shaking for the fear of messing up. Spiderfang had the hint of a smirk on his face, he leaned over and touched Icepaw's nose to his. Shadowpaw looked over to Almoundkit, shaking with nervousness.

"Almoundkit, I expect the same from you as your sister" Snowstar meowed loudly. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and soon serve as a trusted warrior of Frostclan?" "I do" Icepaw's brother rang out more confidently than his sister. "Let's hope so, Beachclaw you will mentor Almoundkit" Snowstar declared.

"Almoundkit from now on your apprentice name will be Almoundpaw, Beachclaw I trust you will pass on your knowledge to your very first apprentice". "You can count on it" he said loud enough for Shadowpaw to hear the echo. Snowstar nodded slowly. The new apprentice padded forward, Beachclaw stretched his neck down to touch Almoundpaw's nose.

"Icepaw, Almoundpaw, Icepaw, Almoundpaw!" The crowd rang out.

Icepaw was literately about to cry out in joy. _Look at Icepaw basking at all the attention she's getting, _Shadowpaw thought. _She was always a suck up._

"Ugh, just look at her" a voice mewed. Shadowpaw turned around fur standing on end. "Fernpaw!" Shadowpaw hissed. "You nearly scared my fur off!"

Fernpaw shrugged. "How much fresh kill you bet she's the next Tigerstar?" Shadowpaw shoved her playfully. "You don't really believe in him do you, I mean Firestar's enemy is dead right?" Shadowpaw gasped. "True, but still" Fernpaw sighed.

There was loud paw step's coming down the ridge the next morning.

Shadowpaw stuck her head out of the apprentice den. Snowstar raced out of his den. "What's wrong?" Snowstar's voice quivered. "It's Icepaw she's been captured by Lavaclan!" Spiderfang gasped.

"What!" Shadowpaw shrieked.

To be continued….

Must have at least 10 reviews for next chapter.

Thanks' ~Shadowolf315


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't wrote on this story for a while, sorry if i get some things wrong!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Abduction!**

**Shadowpaw was so furious. **_Sure I don't like Icepaw but that doesn't mean I can just sit around while she's been cat~napped _**Shadowpaw thought.**

_When's Snowstar going to rescue her its been two day's!_

**A noise outside made Shadowpaw jump. "Who's there" she hissed.**

**"It's me Fernpaw!" her best friends voice answered.**

_Not that i'm not glad to see Fernpaw but I need to rescue Icepaw it's killing me!_

**Shadowpaw sighed.**

**"Fernpaw I-I have to rescue Icepaw" she whispered to the bushes.**

**Fernpaw's head poked in. "Thats why I came to get you!" Fernpaw mewed excitedly.**

**"Great!" Shadowpaw stepped into her friends hiding spot. Fernpaw followed.**

**"Whats the plan?" the apprentices asked together.**

**"I don't have a plan!" Fernpaw gasped. "I thought you had one".**

**Shadowpaw smiled. "I ALWAYS have a plan!" she snickered.**

**The two she~cats talked all night until it was time to take action. "Are you sure about this" Fernpaw asked.**

**"Ofcourse!" Shadowpaw mewed.**

**Shadowpaw led the way behind the apprentice den and out the back of the camp.**

**"Halt!" Hollowtail the camp guard ordered.**

**Shadowpaw and Fernpaw froze.**

**"Where are you to going" he meowed suspiciously. Shadowpaw looked at Fernpaw who gulped.**

**"I-I have to make dirt" Fernpaw mewed. Hollowtail eyed them "why both of you?"**

**"I didn't want to go alone" Fernpaw's voice cracked.**

**Hollowtail let out a mrrow of laughter. "Go on, but don't be too late" he added.**

**"That was humiliating" Fernpaw announced when they were out of ear shot.**

**Shadowpaw fell back laughing. "That was great!" she said still laughing.**

**"Let's keep going" Fernpaw hissed. "Fine, fine" Shadowpaw snickered following her silver friend.**

**The she~cats stalked through the under growth as if hunting a mouse.**

**"There it is" Fernpaw whispered. "Lavaclan".**

_We made it!_** Shadowpaw thought to herself.**

**"Are you going first" Fernpaw asked hesitantly she added "Or am I".**

**Shadowpaw licked between Fernpaw's ears. "No" Shadowpaw sighed. "I am".**

**Fernpaw let out a sigh of relief. "Which means your gonna be my look out, if anything goes wrong go get help" she said glancing back.**

**"Ok" Fernpaw nodded.**

**Shadowpaw cautiously entered Lavaclan's camp. **_Icepaw!. _

**Icepaw stood in the middle of the clearing sharing a mouse with another apprentice.**

**Shadowpaw gasped but remembered to keep quiet.**

**She crept forward till she could make out the cats conversation.**

**"And Snowstar he's on his last three lives" Icepaw was saying.**

**The smaller cat grinned and went into the leaders den.**

**She was giving out information!**

**Shadowpaw crept back into the weeds.**

**"Where's Icepaw?" Fernpaw asked nervously.**

**"Giving information to those crow~food eaters!" Shadowpaw spat.**

**The weeds rustled parting to reveal Icepaw. "What are you guy's doing here!" she mewed.**

**"We were saving you" growled Fernpaw. "But it seems as if your giving information to the enemy's".**

**Icepaw growled "INTRUDERS!" she screeched sending half the clan bursting through the camp toward them.**

**"Run" gasped Shadowpaw. The apprentices scrambled over each other trying to get back to their own clan.**

**Paws thundered behind them. "Quick up here!" yowled Fernpaw racing up a tall pine tree.**

**Shadowpaw barley made it up in time, they jumped from tree branch to tree branch.**

**Getting farther away from the other warriors.**

**They raced back the way they came and into the apprentice den.**

**Eye's wide with fear they tried to calm their breathing.**

**"What now" Fernpaw asked terrified eyes on Shadowpaw.**

**"I don't know" she confessed.**

**After those last words came a screech...Lionstar! **


End file.
